


The Roommate Situation

by DellaMoore



Series: Zukka Modern AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Roommates, appa is a dog, momo is a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaMoore/pseuds/DellaMoore
Summary: When Aang gets Zuko to agree to be one of his roommates, he unknowingly puts both Zuko and Sokka in the difficult position of overcoming a conflicted past and accepting developing feelings.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928455
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Notes and Info

**Author's Note:**

> The actual story starts in the next chapter. This is just a basic overview of the characters in this college/university AU.

** Aang ** – 18, history/religions major , works as a barista at a local coffee shop , comedian at open mic night at the local bar/hangout

** Appa ** – English sheep dog, loves everyone

** Azula ** – 19, business major, set to inherit  Sozin Industrie s

** Katara ** – 19, pre-med, works in the campus library , volunteers at the hospital reading to coma patients / visiting the elderly /etc

** Momo ** – Siamese Cat, picky about people, enjoys stealing Sokka’s food

** Ozai ** – CEO of  Sozin Industries, a weapons designing and manufacturing company 

** Toph ** – 19, theatre major (vision isn't required to act after all) , trust fund baby

** Sokka ** – 21, hockey scholarship and sports journalism major , works for the school paper, bi

** Suki ** – 21, professional dancer, studying in Japan

** Zuko ** – 21, business and music major, trust fund baby trying to make it  on his own, teaches piano , closeted gay


	2. The Situation

“I got us a new roommate.” Aang chirped as he bounced through their front door. Sokka didn't even bother to look up and he doubted Katara had either. They were both so used to the boy’s endless enthusiasm.

They'd trusted Aang to find a new roommate for the house they shared since Suki moved out. She hadn't wanted to stay after her and Sokka broke up. The rent had been covered easily when there were four people living in the house, but now that there was only three it was a bit more difficult. They'd decided to find someone else to move in, especially since they had an empty bedroom they’d just been using for storage anyway.

“That's great, Aang.” Katara poked her head out of the kitchen. “What're they like?”

“Pretty cool. He's a business major, but he teaches piano and he said he'd teach me!”

“I know some piano.” Sokka grinned.

“You know two notes.” His sister scoffed before she turned back to her boyfriend. “What's his name?”

“Zuko.”

Sokka chocked on the soda he was drinking, blue eyes darting up towards his sister who'd fallen silent, her own eyes wide in surprise.

After a short coughing fit Sokka managed to find his voice. “Tall, dark hair, scar on his face?”

Aang looked surprised. “Yeah, how do you know him?”

“We went to high school with him.” Katara answered slowly. “He was very. . . not nice.”

“The dude’s a serious dick, Aang. Please, please, please don't let him sign the lease.”

The short boy flushed nervously, gaze darting between the two tense siblings. “I kind of already did.”

“What?!” Katara cried.

“He didn't seem that bad. I liked him.”

It was Sokka’s turn to scoff. “You like everyone, Aang. He'd have to be a puppy killer for you not to like him.”

“He's not though, right?” Aang looked so distressed at the very prospect that Sokka had to chuckle.

“No, Appa will be fine.”

“Good, cuz Appa will love him. He said he likes cats, so he should like Momo, too!”

Sokka groaned at the mention of the cat. He spent the majority of his time fighting the big eared creature for every scrap of food he ate.

“How did you even meet Zuko?” Katara asked, ushering the boy into their living room.

“Toph.”

Two sets of blue eyes widened in surprise. “Toph knows Zuko?”

“Yeah, he used to live in her building.”

“Huh.” Sokka sighed thoughtfully. “I’ve actually never been to Toph’s place.”

“Now that you mention it, neither have I. She always comes to ours.” Katara added.

“She likes her privacy.” Aang supplied.

“So when does the dragon monster move in?” Sokka asked.

“Dragon monster?”

“Yeah, it's what we called him at school because he had a temper like an angry dragon. So did his sister actually. Must be a family thing.”

“Well maybe he’s grown up since then.” Aang suggested though Sokka had his doubts and from the look on Katara’s face she did as well. “Just give him a chance, ok?”

Sokka sighed. Aang’s heart was too big for his own good. He was always so reluctant to see the bad in people and it usually ended in him getting hurt. Though Sokka didn't want to agree he knew that it was too late to convince Aang of anything and it wouldn’t do any good if he'd already signed the lease. It was a defeat and he knew it. “So when does he move in?”

Aang grinned in victory. “Saturday. I sorta volunteered you guys to help move him in.”

“You what?” Sokka squawked. Katara sighed, as if she'd expected it.

“He only had me and Toph to help him and you know she can't really help much.”

“Alright we'll help.”

“Kataaaaara!” Sokka whined though he knew it would do no good if his sister’s mind was already set.

“It will be a good chance to see if he has indeed matured since school.”

Sokka groaned in defeat, getting up to grab some cold pizza from the fridge. If he was going to get dragged into this then he was going to mope about the best way he knew how, with food.

^^^

Saturday morning found Sokka woken up by his sister stomping into his room. He could hear her groans of disgust as she kicked sports equipment and dirty laundry out of the way.

“Why do you live like this?” She demanded when she reached the bed.

“It keeps you out.” He mumbled, face buried in his pillow. And usually the mess _did_ keep Katara out, but for some reason she was standing in his room on a Saturday well before noon. “Just cuz Aang’s up at the ass crack of dawn doesn't mean I have to be.”

“Today you do. Zuko will be here in half an hour to move his stuff in and you _will_ be helping.”

Sokka groaned. “Why's he coming so early?”

“Because not everyone sleeps until the late afternoon, Sokka.”

A moment of barking was the only warning he had before a mound of fluff attacked his face. He struggled to fight off the slobbery kisses.

“Appa!” He laughed, finally managing to push the dog out of his face. Sokka slowly sat up, hair falling in his face and the cool breeze from the window chilling his bare chest. It was starting to get colder. Pretty soon winter would be upon them. He couldn't wait.

“Put on some clothes. I'll have breakfast ready. Hurry up though before Aang feeds it to Appa.” She left, the dog following behind her.

Sokka forced himself up, regretting how late he'd stayed up watching Netflix. He left his hair down and pulled on an old jersey and a pair of jeans before he slipped down the stairs.

“There's a plate for you on the counter.” Katara called as he moped past. He found Momo seated on the counter, tail curled around his paws, helping himself to the eggs on Sokka’s plate.

“HEY!” He shouted, the cat instantly fleeing. Sighing in defeat, Sokka munched on the bacon left in the pan as he made his coffee. His mood didn't start to lighten until the cup was halfway gone and he sat watching cartoons with Aang.

“Hey, Twinkle Toes.” Toph’s voice drifted from the hall, shattering his moment of peace. She'd let herself in, like always. Barking and shouting followed as Aang hurried off to rein in his dog.

“Appa! Appa down! Sit, boy.”

“Put him outside, Aang.” Katara called.

“He just wants to play!” Was the resulting whine.

“Come here, Appa.” She called, leading the animal towards the backyard. A moment later the people joined Sokka in the living room.

“Heya, Boomerang.” Toph grinned as she flopped onto the couch, using Sokka’s leg for a pillow.

“Sokka?” A deep voice asked in surprise. He looked up and felt his mouth go dry. When had the guy gotten so hot? Awkward and gangly limbs had been replaced with broad shoulders and muscles. The buzzed hair now hung in a shaggy fringe. The eyes he'd once thought were yellow, looked more like faded gold. The only thing that remained the same was the scar, the dark pink a startling contrast against his pale skin.

“Long time no see, Dragon Breath.” Sokka managed around the sudden lump in his throat. The guy was gorgeous and that did not bode well for Sokka’s mental state. He vaguely noticed Zuko’s wrinkled nose and Toph’s cackling laugh at the old nickname. His mind was already running down paths he shouldn't be anywhere near in the first place.


	3. Zuko’s Solution

Of all the people he could’ve wound up rooming with, he'd gotten the two people he'd been the cruelest to in high school. When Toph and Aang had assured him that the siblings were cool and easy going, he'd accepted them at their word. Now he regretted not asking to meet them before he’d signed the lease. But he'd never thought he'd know them. Zuko knew he'd been a bully, but he'd thought that was behind him. Now, seeing Sokka and Katara everyday was dragging it all back up. He'd been vicious and cruel to them, spurred on by his sister. And for the stupidest reason too.

He'd lashed out at Sokka because he'd been attracted to him. Disgusted with himself and in denial of his sexuality, Zuko had done everything he possibly could to hate the boy who made his heart race and his palms sweat. Now it was all coming back because Sokka had only gotten more attractive. He'd always been lean and strong, but his shoulders had broadened and he'd gained a fair bit of muscle. His olive skin glowed with a lingering summer tan that made his eyes look that much brighter. His hair was shaved at the sides and long up top in a hipster hair style Zuko would've hated on anyone else. He wore it pulled back in a short ponytail when he went out but left it down around the house, making Zuko want to run his fingers through the wavy strands to see if they were as soft as they looked. For Zuko, having come to terms with his sexuality had only served to break down the walls he'd once had up against Sokka.

It had been a week since he moved in. He'd apologized to the siblings for his past behavior and things had started out awkward to say the least. Sokka seemed to forgive him easily enough, but Katara hadn't and both still watched him suspiciously, as if expecting him to revert back to his old ways at any moment. He couldn't really blame them though, it's not like he hadn't earned their distrust. He'd been avoiding them for the most part, staying late at work or going to the library to study. When at the house, he secluded himself in his room to practice on the portable keyboard he had set up. He knew it couldn't go on like that forever though. It was stressful, not being comfortable in his home and he'd dealt with that enough when he'd lived at home with his father and Azula. He'd moved away from them, taking an apartment that his dad paid for, but he'd wanted to be independent. That's why he'd listened to Toph when she'd told him that her friends were looking for a roommate. He still wasn't quite sure if he regretted leaving his father’s support.

Nearly every night, Aang knocked on his door to invite him to watch TV or play a game with them, even to join them at a local bar the night before. He'd turned down each invitation but he was running out of excuses. At least he was home alone for now, only Aang’s large eared cat skulking around.

He'd put music on the surround sound speakers in the living room, papers spread out around him on the coffee table as he analyzed the piece he'd written. His own music washing over him as he scribbled away with his sudden inspiration. He'd taken nearly all music courses this semester, putting off the boring business ones his father had insisted he take. Zuko’d never had any interest in running his father’s company and he'd always known it would go to Azula anyway, even before he'd come to terms with his sexuality. He still hadn't come out to his family. Ozai was old fashioned and Zuko knew he wouldn't take it well so he'd put it off again and again.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door or the footsteps leading his way. It wasn't until Appa tackled him to the floor that he was even aware of the siblings’ presence. He shoved the dog off of him, scrambling for the remote.

“That's beautiful.” Katara sighed. “Who's the artist?”

“Oh, uh,” Zuko turned the TV off. “Me actually.”

“You wrote that?” Sokka asked, moving forward to look down at the music scores littering the table. He picked up one of the sheets Zuko’d been editing. “With this?”

“It's not finished yet.” He snatched the paper back, watching as Sokka wondered off towards the kitchen. It was only a very rough start. The piano work was amateur at best, the notes didn't flow quite right and the dynamics were all kinds of messed up. The refrain didn't fit into half of the places it ought to and Zuko was lost at what the theme was even supposed to be anymore.

“It's good, though.” Katara said.

He only shrugged, gathering up the pages and shuffling them back into the correct order. He thought it was pretty horrible, but then again he'd always been his own worst critic when it came to music.

“If you're not busy tonight, you should come see Toph’s play with us.” Katara suggested.

“Is that tonight?” He'd completely forgotten that she'd invited him months before.

“Yes, and you have to come. I don't want to suffer alone.” Sokka shouted through what sounded like a mouthful of food. 

“You will _not_ suffer.” Katara scolded him.

“Pleeeeeease, Zuko, don't make me go alone with the crazy people.” Sokka poked his head back through the doorway, flashing large blue puppy eyes at him and Zuko felt his heart stutter at the sight.

“I. . . uh. . . I mean. . . I did tell her that I'd be there.” He stumbled over his words, watching as a huge smile lit up the other boy’s face.

“Cool, you can ride with us. Aang’s driving though.” She made a face as if that were a bad thing.

“No! Can't I drive?” Sokka asked.

“The last time you drove my car you put a dent in the fender. I'm not letting you so much as touch the keys.”

“But he drives like a maniac!”

“And yet you've had more accidents.”

Zuko slipped out of the room as the siblings bickered amongst themselves.

**^^^**

Zuko sighed as he tried one last time to get his hair to do anything but hang limply in his face. He gave up though, adjusting the collar of his black dress shirt. He heard Aang’s happy chirping voice downstairs and hurried to grab his coat. Sokka and Aang were waiting by the door, both looking slightly uncomfortable in the dress clothes he was sure Katara had forced them to wear.

“Katara, hurry up already. She'll kill us if we're late.” Sokka shouted up the stairs.

“I'm coming, I'm coming!” She called, heels clicking on the hard wood floor as she caught up to them.

“Wow. . . You’re so pretty.” Aang was staring at her with wide eyes. Even Zuko had to admit that she looked nice with her hair all pulled up and a dark blue dress that matched her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Moon over her later. Let's _go_!” Sokka stomped out the door.

It turned out that Aang’s driving was indeed something to fear. They arrived in a quarter of the time it should have taken to get there, weaving in and out of traffic with reckless abandon. Zuko was slightly nauseous and in the middle of a prayer to a higher power when they finally came to a stop.

Toph had left tickets at the door for them and they made their way into a surprisingly crowded audience. Katara and Aang headed towards a few open spots in the front and he moved to follow them before Sokka caught his wrist and drug him in the opposite direction.

“Trust me, you _don't_ want to sit next to my sister at a play. She turns into a fucking critic and yaks your ear off.”

They settled into their seats just as the lights dimmed. Sokka’s arm brushed against his on the arm rest and he was suddenly taken with how similar it was to a date.

He could feel himself sweating slightly. It only worsened when Sokka leaned close to whisper in this ear.

“What's it supposed to be about?”

Zuko just barely held back his shiver at the warm breath caressing his skin. His mind was a blank slate. He could only manage a slight shrug.

The play began, thankfully cutting off any chance of conversation. He found it difficult to pay attention, especially when Sokka leaned against his shoulder dozing off to sleep. Soft hair brushed his cheek with each exhale of Sokka’s steady breathing. He'd always known that Sokka's hair would be soft, but it was more so than he'd ever imagined.

Zuko leaned into the other boy’s warmth, inhaling the rich scent of mint and evergreen. Before he even knew it, the lights were coming up and the applause startled Sokka awake.

“What'd I miss?” He mumbled through a yawn.

“Everything. It's over.”

“Oh. Was it any good?”

Zuko just shrugged. He hadn't been paying any attention. He hurried out of the theatre, waiting by the car in order to catch his breath. He'd been too close to trying to kiss him. Sokka had just looked so attractive rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

Perhaps avoidance wasn't quite the solution he'd hoped it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sooooo sorry this took so long. I’ll be completely honest, I definitely forgot all about this until someone reminded me in the comments. Life has been a little chaotic but I’ll try not to leave y’all hanging so long again for the next chapter.


End file.
